The Seven Deadly Morons: The Morons' Story
by Crimson Terror
Summary: Grim and nergal are finding the other beings. But after Father Time escapes will the be able to fulfill the evil prophcey! Very well intuned with the TV series & includes many classic characters!
1. Journey To the Center of the Earth

_THE SEVEN DEADLY MORONS _

_By: Crimson Terror _

_Disclaimer: I don't own GA _

The day was boring. Billy and Mandy sat on the couch staring blankly at the TV. Hoss Delgado was on and Billy was NOT going to miss Hoss Delgado. Grim then started complaining.

"Gosh, mon, I hate Hoss Delgado," whined Grim.

"Shut up, Grim!" screamed Mandy in an irritated voice.

"Well sorry, man, but why do we gotta watch ANOTHER episode of Hoss Delgado beating the living daylights out of yet ANOTHER mindless zombie!"

"Because, like a mindless zombie, you agreed to bet on a game of limbo with us, and, you LOST the bet, so NOW you have to do anything we tell you to do", yelled Mandy, "GOT IT!"

"I still don't see why you like Hoss so much, especially after he got defeated by Eris and banished to the Puppet Dimension."

Billy then stood up and started yelling. "I wish Nergal Jr. wasn't still mad at us after what happened at Summer Camp and school." Billy then looked up at Grim slowly, putting on the best sad little puppy face he had. Fake tears then began running down his now purple cheeks.

Grim sighed, "Fine, but if I get in any trouble from traveling through different dimensions, AGAIN, I swear..."

Mandy interrupted Grim, "Can we just leave already, you pathetic excuse for an angel of death?"

Grim then took his scythe and swiped it through the air. A giant cosmic rift like cut appeared in front of them. Inside they could see nothing but green waves of nothing. They all then jumped in it, falling down through the empty matter. After falling for tow seconds they landed with a "thud" on the ground.

"Yay!" shouted Billy, "We're here!"

"Don't get yourself in trouble, Billy." said Grim, "Nergal has been doing some redecorating since we were last here, so it's a lot bigger than before."

As Billy walked further and further, he began to overhear a voice. It sounded like the voice of no other than his disgusting Uncle Nergal.

"Ha, ha, ha!" Nergal laughed in the darkness, "With my now bullet-proof plan, I SHALL RULE THE WORLD, and maybe, just maybe even THE UNIVERSE."

As Nergal ranted on, Billy decided to listen. "Now, all I have to do is find the other six people to help me finish the prophecy." Nergal then pulled out a giant scroll. As Nergal unraveled it, Billy noticed a title at the top, "THE SEVEN DEADLY SINS PROPHECY OF BADLINESS". Then, as the scroll became completely unveiled, Billy gasped in despair. He then ran for Grim and Mandy in shock.

"Grim, Grim, Grim, Nergal is planning to rule the world… again!"

Grim laughed, his eyeless sockets filling with tears. "Nergal has NEVER succeeded in ruling the world and never will."

"But it said "THE SEVEN DEADLY SINS PROPHECY OF BADLINESS""

Grim suddenly had a serious face on. "THE SEVEN DEADLY SINS PROPHECY OF BADLINESS" is the worst, most horrible, disgusting, horrific, prophecy ever to be written!"

Billy then told Grim and Mandy to follow him. As they got closer, they could hear him still ranting on. That was when they saw the entire scroll. On it was something beyond horror.


	2. Seven Deadly Sins Prophecy of Badliness

_To complete the prophecy, you will need the help of the seven powerful beings of the universe to take the place of each sin._

_LUST – Eris, Holder of the Apple of Discord_

_GLUTTONY - Easter Bunny of Wonderland_

_GREED - Tooth Fairy of the Gold Star Scepter_

_SLOTH - Santa Claus of the North Pole _

_WRATH – Nergal of the Center of the Earth_

_ENVY – Father Time of the Halls of Time_

_PRIDE – Grim Reaper, Angel of Death_

_Once all the beings have been found, travel to the center of the Earth. Once there, the prophecy shall be fulfilled, giving unlimited and even more amazing power to the beings._

Grim looked at Billy and Mandy. The two had their mouths wide open, glazing at Grim, shocked at amazed at what they had just seen and read.

"You wouldn't really help take over the world, would you buddy Grim?" asked Billy in a whimpering voice.

"Well of course not, never in a million light years, but then, I could finally get rid of you and all you wretched humans," Grim began raising his voice, making it deeper and more terrifying with each letter rolling off his tongue, "and finally, I could get rid of you, you two disgusting excuses for living, human beings, MWA-HA-HA-HA, HA-HA-HA-HA!" Grim was overwhelmed with the thought of getting rid of Billy and Mandy.

Grim slowly reached for his scythe. Billy and Mandy then screamed as Grim took a swipe at their heads. He then laughed as he watched them run towards the cosmic rift cut between dimensions. Then, Grim turned around and headed towards Nergal, ready to fulfill the prophecy.


	3. Finding the Morons

As Billy and Mandy thought about how they were going to Hoss Delgado out, different things were happening at the center of the Earth. Nergal had noticed Grim threatening Billy and Mandy earlier and decided to go see what was going on. That was when the worst happened. Grim joined Nergal, and were now finding all the other people that were part of the prophecy... well, trying to at least.

The first "POWERFUL BEING" grim and Nergal went to meet was ole St. Nick. They thought that he would be the easiest to get to help them since his wife WAS a vampire and could hypnotize him. They soon arrived to a winter wonderland of snow and candy and… well you understand what I'm getting at. They looked all around for Santa's workshop. It was nowhere to be found! The snow kept pouring down on them. Over the course of the night they were frozen in the ground. Suddenly, they could hear a small group of elves calling their names. The elves then hoisted the two on a giant sled and pulled them to their destination. Now that the two had been brought to the workshop (and thawed out), they wanted to find Mrs. Claus as quick as they could. They would tell her everything hoping she would go along with it. And the sad part about was she did. She had agreed quicker than they had thought she would which was even better! Then again, she had already tried turning him evil six times before that, so she didn't REALLY have to think about it.

Next they decided to find Father Time. All Grim and Nergal had to do was baby-nap Baby New Year and Father Time would agree faster than you can say "chocolate sailor". And they were right, and yes, even about the "chocolate sailor" part. Now the two would head off to the Fairy World to get the Tooth Fairy. But before arriving to the magical world of fairies, otherwise known as Fairy World, Grim and Nergal had to take care of Santa and Father Time and his little runt. Since Santa was still hypnotized with Mrs. Claus keeping an eye on him, they told him to sit down and shut up. He listened. But Father Time and Baby New Year were still creating a ruckus, so they would have to do a little something different. They took away Father Time's scythe and locked him in chains over a giant lava pit so he couldn't escape. Baby New Year began to scream. So, the only thing to do was to give him a nice little spanking. He soon shut up after that. Now the only thing to do was to put him in a large skull covered baby pen. They were ready to go!


	4. The Tooth Truth

Once arriving to Fairy World, Grim and Nergal began to look for the Tooth Fairy. But he was nowhere to be found. Then they realized he was out working. So they waited, and waited, and waited, until finally, still nothing. Then, in a gasp of smoke arrived the old Tooth Fairy.

"Oh hey dere boys. What brings you here?" he asked in a raggedy voice.

Then Nergal finished. "We are here to ask you if you would like to join us in taking over the universe and complete and help us complete an ancient prophecy."

Suddenly, the Tooth Fairy's eyes began to grow bigger, until he began to laugh. It sounded like a dying cat! It was a terrible screeching sound that not even the deafest person in the world could handle. He then replied in his now calm voice. "Of course I will help you. I have always wanted to be famous, yet no one ever said I could. Now I will show them, I'll show all of 'em! Mwa-ha-ha-ha!"

Grim looked hard at the Tooth Fairy and realized he was the old man who befriended Billy. "Hey, wasn't I supposed to have a visit with you!"

"Yes, but it got erased 'cause magical creatures like Santa, Easter Bunny, me, etc. don't count!"

"Wait, where's your fairy assistant, Rupert?"

"Oh, he had to go use the little fairy's room, so he'll be right back." They all then heard a flush come from below them. Rupert suddenly appeared. Everyone smelt something horrible coming from Rupert. Nergal fell on the ground while Grim rolled around like a dead fish, twitching every few seconds. Rupert then said something.

"Sorry guys, you get used to the smell after a while, let me just grab my handy dandy nose clips and we'll be outta here!"

Grim and Nergal were relieved. Finding all of the "POWERFUL BEINGS" was easier than they had thought. This would go by like a breeze. But just because they had Father Time chained up didn't mean he couldn't do anything to get himself out. Father Time then began summoning his scythe over to his hand. His scythe flew into his hand! Using his scythe, he magically cut the chains off of his arms and legs and floated over to Baby New Year, grabbing him out of his hellish pen and escaping. Luckily, Santa and the Mrs. weren't paying any attention to this happening, so they were in the clear.

Father Time was beyond angry! He would get his revenge on Grim and Nergal! So, realizing Billy and Mandy had no part in this dastardly plot, he would help them to save the UNIVERSE!


	5. A Plan, I Guess

Grim, Nergal, Tooth Fairy, and Rupert all then teleported to the center of the Earth. That's when they noticed Father Time was gone!

Grim's face began to get that devilish look. His eyeless sockets then started flaming,"What happened! Where is FATHER TIME AND HIS LITTLE BRAT!" He then looked over at Mrs. Claus. "Well, where are they, where did they go!"

"You said nothing about guarding them," she replied.

Nergal moaned and started speaking in a discouraged voice "Ugh, this is great, now he probably went off and found those two brats of yours."

"Oh, great, you're probably right. Well, then again, we could just ask Eris to help. Her and her Apple of Discord could do a lot to help," suggested Grim.

"Oh, yes, I forgot all about it," answered Nergal.

"Forgot about what?"

"Forgot that Eris was already in on the plan. I was the one who actually joined her."

"Perfect, now we can just get her to take care of them."

Nergal began smiling and began speaking, "Oh, don't worry, Grim, she already is."

The two laughed maniacly. They told Tooth Fairy and his disgusting assistant to wait behind as they went and found the Easter Bunny. And even better, now Eris was helping them out. They then planned it all out. Next stop, Wonderland!

The two arrived in Wonderland. The odd thing about it was that the minute their dark and deadly bodies entered Wonderland, it changed inot a completely demented version. But they knew this would happen anyway. They had been forbid to come to Wonderland ages ago for their powers being to horrible. It could change the entire world. And so the now happy and joyful Easter Bunny they were looking for had become a carnivorous death machine of evil. They had planned it all along, this way the Easter Bunny would be evil and AGREE to taking over the universe. And so, while watching for Eris, Grim and Nergal would be carrying meat around their shoulders to attract the evil Bunny and lead him right to Billy and Mandy, right after Eris said the signal, "SPEAK OF THE DEVIL". And it all happened perfectly. They heard Eris and then disappeared as soon as they saw the Easter Bunny behind Billy and Mandy and their group of... well, yeah. But one odd thing happened, Mandy stood in front of it as the rest of her group ran off to hide. She then pulled out a dog whistle. Knowing Mandy and her ways, this COULD NOT be good!


	6. Wow! A Twist

Mandy raised the dog whistle to her mouth. She then took a deep breath and blew into it. Everyone's face was blank. Then, the deadly bunny bent over to take a bite out of Mandy's little ole head, but the dog whistle wasn't just for show. A giant three-headed dog jumped in front of Mandy. It was Cerberus, Grim's old dog!

Cerberus and the evil bunny began to fight. Cerberus got ahold of the bunny's leg. Next, they began to bite the bunny's arm. And finally, they all grabbed the bunny's head with their giant, drooling mouths filled with razor sharp teeth. And like that, the bunny was no more.

Grim and Nergal ran towards Mandy.

"NOOOOO!", the two dimwits cried out, "you've killed the Easter Bunny. Now we can never finish the prophecy!"

Grim then raised his scythe. He was not happy! Hoss and Cerberus both suddenly jumped in front of Mandy, protecting her from whatever Grim's scythe might blow at her.

"Watch out, Mandy, he could strike at any minute!" Hoss shouted.

Cerberus then began to growl, but it wasn't at Grim and Nergal, it was at Mandy! Grim's dog was loyal, and it was not going to let anything happen to jeopradize their relationship. Hoss immediatly turned his mechanical arm into a giant chainsaw crossbow, shooting them at Cerberus. Cerberus suddenly began running away, yelping. Cerberus was gone.

"That taught him!" bragged Hoss. Mandy then started talking. She had a few things to say to Grim and Nergal.

"So, Grim and Nergal, it looks like we have beaten you after all. No prophecy, no destruction of the universe, just you two wimpering at your defeat."

"Oh, I think not," replied Nergal, "We have tricked you this entire time. Eris is with us!"

"I KNEW IT!" screamed Father Time, "I KNEW SHE WAS HELPING THEM ALL ALONG!"

Eris then began to speak, "Yes, you were right old man, but its too late. My Apple of Discord can simply reanimate the body of the Easter Bunny. We have you, Santa, the Tooth Fairy, Grim, Nergal, the bunny, and MEEE! Now all I have to do is..." Suddenly, Father Time, his baby, Grim, Eris, Nergal, and the bunny disappeared. Billy, Mandy, and Hoss were the only ones still there.

Eris had teleported all of them somewhere. It was weird! There were ghouls, goblins, all sorts of monsters, disgusting plants and trees, any horrible thing you could think of.

"Where are we?" asked Nergal. Everbody else also asked Eris the same question.

Eris then soon replied. "We are in the outskirts of the Underworld!"

"But why aren't we in the center of the Earth!" yelled Grim.

"Becuase, I have apart of the prophecy YOU morons didn't know about. Not only must you be at the center of the Earth, but you must have an object of great evil power and banished soul to open the object." Eris then looked up to a glowing hill. Grim recognized it. It was exactly identical to the hill in Endsville, the one Jack lived on.

"Why are we at Jack's house?" asked Grim.

"Becuase," answered Eris, "we need the one to open the object. We cannot becuase WE are the powerful beings of the prophecy. And now that we have found the one to OPEN the box, we just need the powerful object, Pandora's Box!"


	7. Guess Who's Back

The seven morons walked up the hill to Jack's creepy house. Eris planted her finger on the doorbell of Jack's house. It let out a loud scream. The door immediatley opened to reveal Jack. "Ah, look who it is, Grim and his little buddies." "Ha, ha, very funny, Jack," murmured Grim.  
"So, Eris," said Jack with his hand under his "chin", "what did you say I recieve as pay for me helping you rule the universe"  
"I've already told you! You get control over Endsville and all its inhabitants," she exclaimed.

"Very good. So, do you have The Box?"

"Of course. And I think Santa and the Mrs. are on their way!"

Jack looked awfully concerned. He remembered how Billy and Mandy (and Grim) had beat him before. He wanted to hurry and recieve his power before the two brats somehow stopped him and the others from fulfilling the prophecy. "Well when are they going to be here?! It's been forever and I am getting annoyed! And where is the box if you have it?! I want to see it! Are you sure it will be working after all the power got sucked back in it?"

Eris smiled and calmly replied, "It's ok, Jack. Those two Christmas dorks will be here faster than ever, and see, here's the box. "

There was a surprising swooshing sound. Eris had been right, those two Christmas dorks had made it. 


	8. Lubby Dubby Fang

Suddenly, out of nowhere, the two popped out of their portal with Billy, Mandy, and Hoss following. Eris and Grim cried out, "NOOOO!" Grim continued, "You idiots, we were trying to PREVENT them from findin us and now you have brought em straight to us!  
"OK, you know what, this is it! I have HAD IT!" This entire catastrophe had finally sparked Mandy's last nerve! "I have followed all of you around, through various dimensions, and have yet to accomplosh really anything. GRIM, GET OVER HERE NOW"  
Grim's face went awry. "Come on Grim. You know your my most biggest pal!" cried Billy.  
Grim's feeling were torn. He loved the kids, but he wanted more power. This same thing had happened before and he still kept going back to evil. "No, I am puttin muh foot, as boney as it is, down! You will not rule meh any longa! I am the Grim Reaper, Angel of Death, and I will choose what I do"  
While all this commotion was going on, the rest of the evil gang had been getting a portal ready. Eris laughed at how Grim had such feeling for those kids. She had only loved two things in her life, herself and her apple, though there was also one thing she kept inside, her TRUE LOVE for Hoss. Maybe doing this whole "rule the universe" thing wasn't the right thing after all. But she kept to the plan and hurried the other powerful beings. Finally, as Grim finished his unbearably long rant, Father Time screamed for the kids. Billy and Mandy were unsure what to do.  
"Wait, aren't these situations supposed to be for Hoss?" asked Mandy.  
Delgado looked up from his new shiny boots that he had been staring at, "Oh, right! Time to go down you evil... guys!" Eris pulled out her Apple and threw it at him. It transformed into a giant worm and swallowed him. Quickly after, there began a buzzing sound from the inside of the stomach of the worm. It was Hoss' favorite chainsaw crossbow revving up. The worm was then split into dozens of pieces of flesh and guts. Hoss stood there with his now goo-covered red hair and smiled.

"NOW!" yelled Jack and Nergal. They were signaling the launch of Santa's slay through the portal to beat Mandy and her two useless tag-a-longs to the center of the Earth. And like that, they were off for the thousandth time, into the oozing portal. Now, that they had left, they could relax for the few seconds they had, or the few minutes... or longer.  
Rupert yelled out in aggravation, "What in tarnations is we doin' that's takin so long?!"

All of a sudden, there was a screech. It was the Santy Claws. The Mrs. had finally, after years of secrecy, revealed how she had turned into a vampire.  
"I'm sorry my darling, Santa. He was an older guy and he said he would let me live forever!" said Mrs. Claus, trying to explain.  
Santa screamed back, "BUT IT WAS DRACULA! HE'S NOT OLD, HE'S ANCIENT!"

Then, due tot he scream of Dracula's name, the wrinkly old vampire popped up out of thin air with his best friend, Fred Fredburger. "So which one-a ya'll said Dracula's name?" Dracula looked over to Fredburger and asked him if he knew. The most he got was the endless repeating of "Fred Fredburger.  
Dracula then recognized his former sweetheart, "Well hello Mrs! Dracula didn't know you married ole Saint Richard, or is it George? Oh it don't matter. So, wanna go out with Dracula sometime? Dracula and the Mrs. will even invite Mr. Bob over there, or whatever his name is."

"Umm, hello Dracula. Me and N-I-C-H-O-L-A-S are together now, so we can't go out anymore," said the Mrs. in her softest and nicest voice she could. Santa had his fists clenched, but he was so fat that the only way he could've hit Dracula's face was if he was right in front of him.  
"Dat's cool, sweetie-pie. I'll just go visit muh past girl, Frankenstein's Bride. Come on Fred." The two then magically teleported to who-knows-where.

The Tooth Fairy and his obese flying companion turned around and hollered at Santa and his strange wife, "Oh will you two be quiet back therr? We are already he-er and the Prophecy is about to be fulfilled!" The Tooth Fairy was halfway right. 


	9. Activate the Forcefield

Eris jumped up, "Ok everybody, we are here. Let the ruling of the universe begin!"

Everybody was excited. Father Time and Baby New Year, tied in a magical rope, could only sit their and watch as the prophecied "powerful beings" laughed maniacly. But the Baby had an idea! He mouthed the plan as best he could to Father Time. At first Father Time was hesitant, but with a devilish grin he nodded his head. Father Time loosened his ropes to the best of his ability. He then stretched out his hand as far and as best as he could, calling for his scythe. It instantly shot to his hand! It was then that everybody realized what (they thought) was happening. Father Time and Baby New Year were (not) trying to escape! Father Time purposely struggled with his scythe, acting like he was cutting the magical ropes binding him to Santa's slay. Thank the gods Baby New Year was smart, not like those commercial babies. In actuality, Father Time was creating a forcefield around them and the rest of the moronic beings. Grim shot out his hand and called for the Father's scythe. Father Time purposely let Grim recieve it. But it was okay now, because Father Time had set the invisible forcefield that would last as long as the idiots didn't realize he had been the one who had set it. All he had to do was wait it out until Billy, Mandy, and Hoss Delgado arrived to the center of the Earth to attempt to save the universe! 


	10. The End

"Are you morons ready?!" screamed Mandy.

All of the prophesized idiots looked up to see Mandy and her army.

"What's going on?" asked Eris.

"Me and my recruits have come to save the universe from being destroyed by all of you!"

Jack stood up, "Not if we all have something to say about it!"

Mandy held up her fist, "Attack!"

Irwin jumped in the air and landed on Skarr, "C'mon, homie, we're a team!"

Skarr smiled and ran at the bad guys at full speed, falling over onto Eris. Fredburger and Mogarr yelled out their names and proceeded to beat up Nergal as Billy kicked Grim in the shin. Mindy and Pud'n dove for the rest of Grim's body and kept punching away. Boogey couldn't resist beating up his skeleton body either. Hoss' arm then suddenly changed into a pudding laser. He cocked it and out shot a stream of bone-crunching pudding power. Mandy was the last to attack and took out the rest of the evil crew with her amazing hand-to-hand combat skills.

"Eat this!" she shouted as she punched the Mrs. in the face. Santa tried to say something but was shut up as he got kicked in the stomach. Then, as soon as Mandy jumped off of the Claus', she headed for Jack. He screamed in horror as his head was burst open by the power of Mandy's fist.

"Now," screamed Eris as she stood up.

Out of nowhere a group of Chocolate Sailors ran towards the kids.

Billy's eyes grew big. He jumped off of Grim and shouted, "YUM! CHOCOLATE!"

"No! Don't eat us!" In a matter of seconds the sailors were gone.

Mandy stood up, "See, Eris, you can't beat us! Give us the Box and the Scroll and this'll all be over!"

Eris looked up and laughed, "Ha, this is our universe! Hahahahahahahaha!"

"What's so funny?" asked Skarr.

Suddenly, a giant net then flew around the group of good guys.

Jack picked up his head, "It's over now!"

The goodies watched as the group of bad guys began the prophecy. Jack grabbed Father Time and placed him in the circle the other six had made. Jack picked up Pandora's Box and stood in the middle. Jack opened the Box and began to chant. A large beam of light then shot through Jack and the Box and then through the Seven beings. All of a sudden there was an explosion. Eris, Nergal, the Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, and Santa Claus were gone! Grim and Father Time still stood in the empty circle and began laughing.

"Where is my Santa?" cried the Mrs.

"Oh, me and Father Time planned this a couple millenniums ago. If the Prophecy were to be messed with we'd have the plan to replace the chant with the Magic Disappearing Words of Doom. Right now those five are enjoying a toasty stay at our nearest Sun."

"Can't they just teleport?" asked Hoss.

"Nope," replied Father Time, "the words make they're powers disappear. All they can do now is float back, and that'll take them a couple years."

"And so," yelled Sir Raven, "in the end the good guys won! KAAAAWWWWWWWW!"


End file.
